ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetton Assaulter
Zetton Assaulter is a new brand of Zetton, more focused on brute strength and muscle rather than beams and barriers. Appearance Zetton Assaulter resembles the original Zetton but is layered in more dark green armor. The arms of it are larger, its forearms displaying seemingly muscle mass. The chest lights also resemble angry eyes. History Origin Zetton Assaulter was the by-product of one Alien Zetton's dissatisfaction with current Zetton models. Tomades was his name and he was frustrated with the Zettons since the appearance of Ginga, which seemingly no longer had the quality they used too. Tomades was a long-lived Zetton, having been there at the original Ultraman's battle against the space dinosaur, back when it was still a force to be reckoned with. As a result of these issues, Tomades decided he was going to make what he believed would be needed in fighting more more modern ultras. He thought that too many Zettons nowadays relyed too much on their beams, barriers, and energy attacks so he took to it on increasing armor and raw power. By the end of a long period of selectively cloning and tampering with the genetics of various Zettons, he got his magnum opus, Zetton Assaulter as he titled it. To test it, he gave a fellow Alien Zetton one of his prizes, them heading over to conquer a primitive world defended by a rookie ultra. As he would later hear, Tomades's Zetton Assaulter had killed the ultra, disposing of the body in space and terrorizing the world for his little master. The news made Tomades smile, happy that he'd be the one to continue the Zettons' feared legacy. Ultraman Seed Zetton Assaulter and King Joe Blaster are summoned by Rau Toshihiko while the gang search for Luna's parents in Bullton's dimension. Powers *'Two Trillion Degree Fireball:' A powerful fireball attack shot from Zetton Assaulter's body lights, they are capable of causing a mini-nuke sized explosion. *'Body Shutter:' A force field covering Zetton Assaulter's body, it lasts for 15 - 30 seconds, resisting regular ultra beams. **'Body Shutter Bomb:' Zetton Assaulter runs at an ultra with the Body Shutter active, causing an effect similar to the Ultra Dynamite and can kill weaker monsters like Chandora and MAgular on collision. *'Zet-Fist:' A powerful punching where Zetton Assaulter empowers its fist with energy. *'Zet-Kick:' A powerful kicking where Zetton Assaulter empowers its foot with energy. *'Armor:' Zetton Assaulter's armor can resist weaker ultra beams and energy attacks, being able to knock them out of the air and even grab attacks like energy spheres, ultra-slashes, and sluggers to either break them or throw them back. *'Strength:' Zetton Assaulter is terrifyingly strong, able to knock out monsters like Red King, Gomora, Golza, and Birdon with a single coordinated strike and fling ultras around like rag dolls. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Zetton Assaulter can jump great distances and heights. *'Acceleration:' Zetton Assaulter can increase its speed for short bursts, making it appear as if its teleporting. Weaknesses *Due to its bulkier body, Zetton Assaulter while still fast runs at a slower speed. *It is unable to fly or teleport in exchange for its physical power boost. Trivia *Originally like his partner King Joe Blaster, Zetton Assaulter was meant to appear in Ultraman Seed's earlier parts, though he's been added back since Emgaltan's taking of the series. Category:Cyborgs Category:Bioweapons Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Seed Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Zetton Variations